Jack Atlas
| english = }} Jack Atlas (spelled Jack Atlus in the Japanese anime), is Yusei Fudo's rival in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Like Yusei, Jack is one of the Signers with a Dragon's Birthmark on his right arm. Jack is an arrogant man who thinks of his opponents as little more than entertainment for himself and his audience. However, after losing to Yusei, Jack realizes what he's been missing as King and decides on starting his own journey to becoming a real duelist. Upon meeting Carly Carmine, he realizes the error of his ways, and tries to repay Yusei and the others. In the English dub, Jack speaks with an Australian accent and often makes puns about biking. His personality is also slightly more malicious: he framed his former friend Rally with the Duel Runner chip, for example. Character design Jack's character design is by Shuji Maruyama. Jack has violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. He seems to have hair extensions in the front which are wrapped in violet bands. His other accessories include a neckband, similar to the one worn by Yugi Moto, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack has two different sets of attire: The first is his usual white and purple trench coat over a white shirt, black pants and silver boots. He wears this on a regular basis and on ground duels, while on riding duels, he wears a white jumpsuit similar in style to his trench coat. Biography Life in Satellite Jack's parents were killed during the Zero Reverse incident. As a kid, Jack was a lone wolf and never played with the other kids. Later, he met Yusei Fudo and Crow and became one of their best friends. He was fostered by Martha. In their teens, the three of them met Kalin and formed the Enforcers as a way to improve their lives in Satellite, by becoming the best duelists in Satellite. After conquering all of Satellites zones, Kalin changed, taking dueling so seriously he forced a kid into a Duel and proceeded to beat him up, after winning. Unhappy with Kalin's attitude, Jack and Crow left the team. After learning that Kalin is on the run from Sector Security, Yusei approaches Jack to ask him to help. The reunited gang catch up with Kalin in an abandoned storage building. They tell him he has changed and try to get him to abort the battle with Security. After Yusei refrains Kalin from further attacking a badly beaten Security, Crow and Jack hold Kalin in a room, while Yusei tries to convince Security that he, himself, is the leader, in the hopes Kalin wouldn't be arrested. However Kalin gets arrested, ultimatly ending the team. Yusei and Jack spend much of their time with Nervin, Blitz, Tank and Rally afterwards. Jack comes into possession of the card "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack duels and defeats Yusei, afterwhich he tells Yusei that one cannot win a Duel with Monsters, Spell or Trap Cards alone, only with them joined up. He points to his heart as he says all you need to amass yourself victory is right here. At the time, Yusei did not understand what he meant. Jack eventually fell out with Yusei after a difference in goals. Jack aspired to be a King and spent a lot of his time setting in a throne in an abandoned theater. He spent little time with his friends, although Rally occasionally visited. Jack once saved Rally from a group of bullies, but didn't stick around to converse. Inside the theater, he met Lazar, who has become on behalf of Rex Goodwin. He convinces Jack that his birthmark is special and that he can become a King in New Domino City. In order to do so, he tells Jack to steal Yusei's Duel Runner and "Stardust Dragon" card and escape through a pipeline into the city. Accepting Lazar's offer, Jack tied Rally up and left him in a boat floating in the sea. He alerted Yusei, who came there on the Duel Runner he had built. Jack forced Yusei to choose between himself and Rally's life in order to get what he was after. After Yusei dove into the water to save Rally, Jack took Yusei's "Stardust Dragon", as well as the Duel Runner. He then made his way into New Domino through the trash pipeline. Life in New Domino City At an unspecified time, the Duel Runner Jack took breaks down. In the English version, his new Duel Runner, the Wheel of Fortune is the old Duel Runner, after a few modifications. Jack then became the Turbo Dueling Champion and moved into the compound of Rex Goodwin who tries to conceal Jack's origins from the public. As the King of Duelists, he was adored by the New Domino City public and his fame has been marketed, even to the point where both he and his "Red Dragon Archfiend" card have their own action figures. Two years later, when Yusei ventures off into Neo Domino City to take back his "Stardust Dragon" card, he and Jack have a rematch, but it is interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious red-colored dragon, later revealed to be the crimson dragon. He later learns from Goodwin that he is a "Signer", a savior predicted to prevent the resurrection of a dark god by a Pre-Incan civilization. Although conflicted about maintaining his title even though he technically lost to Yusei, Jack complies with Goodwin's plans in the hope of truly validating his title by finally defeating Yusei in the Fortune Cup and gives "Stardust Dragon" back to Yusei as a sign of competition. Fortune Cup finals Yusei faces Jack for the title of King of Turbo Duels, as he has beaten every opponent on the Fortune Cup. Before their Duel commences, Jack recounts the events that happened 2 years ago that lead ultimately to the road of him becoming King. Also, now that he is finally facing Yusei, he tells Goodwin to let Rally and the others go since, there is no further need for them to been held hostage. Before their Turbo Duel starts, Yusei sees them on the screen, and once they're free, Jack says that now there is nothing holding them back. During the duel, Jack refuses to let Yusei win, revealing that in order for him walk to the path of becoming the King, 2 years ago he gave up everything by turning his back on Satellite and on everyone else he knew. Thus, thinking that all of that happened because of the dragon birthmark, he believes now that Yusei has the chance to become King without giving up anything. Jack does not want that to happen. As he duels against Yusei, once again the Crimson Dragon appears, and takes Jack, Yusei, Luna and Akiza to another dimension, showing them visions. Jack tells Yusei to continue since, it's their duel that is responsible for them being there. He pushes Yusei, thinking that he will finally win. Jack unleashes his devastating combo, however Yusei has already foreseen this, and manages to counter. Yusei's Stardust Dragon unleashes its final attack destroying Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend", consuming the last of Jack's Life Points;The duel runner he was on is completely destroyed and Jack crashes into a guard rail. Jack is thrown from his duel runner and is badly injured. Yusei is announced as the new king and Jack is carried out on a stretcher after Jack gives some words of wisdom to Yusei. Dark Signers Jack is transferred to Domino Hospital to recover away from the prying eyes of the public. During the Atlas Rising premiere, rumors surfaced about Jack being born in Satellite. Carly Carmine sneaks into the hospital, disguised as a nurse in an attempt to interview him. Trudge, now under the Dark Signers' control, suddenly comes and challenged Jack. Jack's arm was broken at the time, so he asked Carly to assist him in the duel and hold his cards. Jack and Carly managed to defeat Trudge, blowing up a portion of the hospital in the process. Before Jack fainted, he asked Carly to get him out without notifying the reporters outside. Carly snuck him out on a gurney as a body with a sheet over it. Jack woke up in Carly's place after envisioning a meeting with the Dark Signers in a dream. Carly went into Jack's room only to find the man gone. She then followed him to the monorail where he was attempting to get on the train to leave. In the end, Carly convinced him to come to an amusement park with her in the intention of having him relax so she could interview him. She changed her mind however after hearing how hurt he was over losing the title of King to Yusei. After spending some time with Carly, Jack started to show signs of guilt for betraying his friends and shame for how he let Goodwin use him. Carly suggested that the real Jack Atlas was returning and that the old Jack was the real one defeated by Yusei. She suggested that it was fine for him to become a real King now (in the dub, she sugessted that Jack should say sorry to his friends, mainly Yusei). Jack put on his jacket and agreed with her, after which he vowed to never let himself get used by people again. Jack responded a call at Carly's apartment from Mina and flies back to Satellite. Here he watched the Duel between Yusei and Kalin. Yusei got impaled in the course of the fight and is taken away by Crow to receive medical attention. Jack demanded the helicopter be landed but Mina tells him that he had nowhere to go without his Duel Runner. Jack was forced to go back to New Domino and wait for the next Dark Signer attack. After returning to the city, he and Mina told Carly she had best not get involved and Jack broke her camera's memory chip to hide the conflict between the Signers and the Dark Signers. After Jack's Duel Runner was repaired by Goodwin, he told Mina that he would go to Satellite and make his own "road" rather than "Road of the King" he had previously been on. After the Arcadia Movement headquarters were damaged by a Dark Signer attack, Jack evaded the flaming geoglyphs as they form. He made his way to the building, unaware that Carly is the dark Signer responsible. After the Duel, he came across Luna, Leo, Yanagi and Tanner leaving the building. They told Jack that Akiza was inside and may need help. Jack entered the building to look for her and found Carly's broken glasses inside. He found Akiza unconscious and took her out of the building, unable to find Carly in time. Jack immediately took Akiza to the hospital to get help for her. Akiza was in a comatose state and is visited by her parents Hideo and Setsuko. Jack told them that Yusei may be able to help her, which he does in the end. Jack, along with the others Signers, were invited by Rex Goodwin to his house to learn more about the Signers and Dark Signers. He was told that the Signers are drawn together and guided by faith. After learning about the Dark Signer's powers, Jack believed Carly to be among their victims, who were sacrificed when the two Earthbound Immortals were summoned. Seeing how much Yusei was afraid of Kalin and that he has lost confidence after his last encounter, Jack punched Yusei in the hopes that a fight would cause Yusei to regain his determination. Yusei thanked Jack and accepted that they must fight the Dark Signers to protect people. Hearing this Jack remembered that he must protect Carly. After the Dark Signers unleash the black fog on Satellite, Jack along with the other Signers, Leo and Mina are flown by a helicopter piloted by Trudge to Satellite. In Satellite they meet up with Martha, who is happy to see Jack back after many years. The reunion is cut close as Yusei finds out that Rally, Crow and the others have disappeared. Mina became greatly upset over Jack's feeling for Carly after seeing him with her glasses while he is saying that he is fighting for people. During supper, Rudger appeared in order to duel. Jack wanted to duel him but is stopped by Yusei, who tells him that its too dangerous to Duel a Dark Signer here. Following Yusei's instructions, Jack took Martha and the kids to safer place. Shun, Micchan and Takuya snuck away to watch the Duel and to help Yusei however they could. As Rudger summoned his Earthbound Immortal, Jack quickly appeared and rescued Shun and Micchan from being sacrificed. After Yusei's match against Rudger conclude, Jack, Akiza, Luna along with Leo are there, as the rest of the Dark Signers show themselves. After Jack realized Carly is one of them, he chased after her and asked why is she one of them. Carly responded, "If you want to know the answer, come to see me". The Signers split up to face their respective opponents at the 4 control towers for the Old Enerdy. Jack took his Duel Runner to the Hummingbird tower, where Carly showed herself on her own Duel Runner. During their Duel continues Carly used the card "Prophecy of a Future King" causing Jack see an alternate future in which he lost his duel against Carly and died. Carly kissed him, reviving him as a Dark Signer and together they defeat the Signers. They turn the world into a Hell, which they rule as King and Queen. During the course of the vision, Carly's glasses slipped from Jack's coat, causing him to remember Carly as she normally was and to snap out of his previous vision. Jack told Carly that wasn't the fate she truly wanted and activated his trap card. It allowed Carly the choice between recovering her own life points or damaging Jack for half the attack power of her Lady Earthy. Carly turned to accept the choice of inflicting damage on him when she hesitated and, in the end, turned down a chance to win the Duel in favor of saving Jack. However, her Earthbound Immortal, Aslla piscu possessed her and forces her to continue the Duel. She managed to summon her Earthbound Immortal after this possession. Following this summon, Jack began to focuse hard on trying to save Carly, "someone he truly loves". This summons the 5 Marks of the Dragon to leave the other 4 Signers and appear on Jack's back, allowing him to Summon "Savior Demon Dragon". Jack attempted to end the Duel in a Draw, deciding that if he had to cause Carly's death that it would be acceptable if he died along with her. However, Carly's normal self managed to take control and activated a trap card that forced her to lose. She and Jack embrace before she turned to dust, Carly finally confessing her love to him. Jack proceeded to activate the safety switch. After Akiza's Duel with Misty, the sun sets before the final switch can be activated and the Condor geoglyph appears on the sky. The King of the Underworld appears from the Old Enerdy, and is moves towards the City. The Crimson Dragon transports Jack and his companions to Goodwin's island residence. Jack notices the Stairway to the Dragon Star has smashed through a building. Goodwin stands at the top of the stairway, where he reveals he has become a Dark Signer and becomes a Signer by attaching Rudger's arm to himself. Goodwin prepares to sacrifice a Signer through a Turbo Duel ritual to welcome the Ruler of the Underworld. Jack, Yusei and Crow face Goodwin in a 3-on-1 Duel. During the duel, Goodwin forces jack not to work with Yusei, and become a true King. Jack remembering Carly, refuses, but loses the duel. After Yusei defeated Goodwin, he gets saved by Saviour Star Dragon. Because of Carly's memory loss, it is unclear if she still loves him. He helps Yusei build the bridge. Deck Jack plays a Burn/Beatdown Deck that focuses on inflicting damage to his opponent either through battle or effect damage, while summoning his ace "Red Dragon Archfiend". His deck is an opposite of Yusei's, as Yusei prefers defensive play, while Jack punishes his opponents for defensive play, probably to show their rivalry. Most of his monsters inflict piercing damage like "Mad Archfiend" and "Twin-Sword Marauder", while his traps inflict most of the effect damage, but also aid in summoning. His Ground Deck, which is a Dragon Deck, focuses on the same strategy, but with the use of "Strong Wind Dragon", and "Exploder Dragonwing" in addition to "Red Dragon Archfiend". He also uses "Savior Demon Dragon" against Carly. Jack has two Decks, one for Turbo Duels, and a one for normal Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters